Save The Best For Last
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story revolves around Lucas and Haley's marriage. Haley has diabetes and later gives birth to a son named Miracle Scott. Reviews are welcome.
1. Save the best for last

Song-Save the best for last by Vanessa Williams

**Sometimes the snow comes down in June, sometimes the sun goes around the moon, I see the passion in your eyes, sometimes its all a big surprise, cause there was a time when all I did was wish, you'd tell me this was love, its not the way I hoped or how I planned, but somehow its enough**

Lucas: You walk beside me along this path known as life. You are my heaven on earth. I experience a rebirth whenever I am in your presence. You renew my faith in love and serenity. Serendipity is like the dawn that always gives me a reason to smile instead of frown. Everything goes back to you and me at the end of the day. You're worth it against all odds. You are joy, an omnipresent positive motivating force. I never want to miss out on one single moment with you.

**And now we're standing face to face isn't this world a crazy place just when I thought our chance had passed you go and save the best for last**

Haley: Celestial glow, enchanted snowfall, pixie dust. Becoming rust, what I was before you arrived on the scene. Bubbly, you are a colorful rainbow, a lily of the valley. You have brought out my silly caring side. We stick together like ice cream and chocolate topping. We make such a perfect great team. I want to hold onto this dream forever. I love you, this emotion is not fake. I want to spend all of eternity being fully devoted to you.

**All of the nights you came to me when some silly girl had set you free you wondered how you'd make it through I wondered what was wrong with you cause how could you give your love to someone else and share your dreams with me sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see**

Lucas: Overlooked unforeseen love, constant companion of mine. Enchanted brief divine encounter, a fresh breath of air, new secret admirer. Great possible potential blue valentine, ease on down the road of life. Lazy hazy Summer haze, indestructible pillar of strength. Faded jaded glory, eternal flames of passion.

**And now we're standing face to face isn't this world a crazy place just when I thought our chance had passed you go and save the best for last**

Haley: Extravagant gemstones, crystal clear visions and thoughts. Hindsight, obvious evidence. White chocolate kisses, holograms of what used to be. An all too familiar feeling; these memories, flashbacks and revelations of mine. Eternal lifeline, valley of divine strange occurrences and creative ventures. Easy come, easy go, shooting stars. Retrospection, inner reflection and examination. Virginal innocence, Easter communion, redeemable joyful gratitude.

**Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see, sometimes the snow comes down in June, sometimes the sun goes around the moon, just when I thought our chance had passed you go and save the best for last**

Lucas: Fairytale magic, one charmed glamorous lifestyle. Realm of heavenly light, marvelous mystical mysterious wonders. Angels' tearful prayers, gallons of pixie dust. Impending dirt and rust, continuous lovesick fantasies. A black and white reality, steadily slow painful birthing process, this labor of love. Long-awaited deliverance, enchanted brief divine encounter.

Haley: White chocolate kisses, hollow fortress. Immeasurable weight, this lost love of mine. Echoes of what could've would've should've been, continuous flashbacks, holograms. One locked closed door, labor yet to be rewarded. Lingering remnants, our unfinished business. Wondering shadows, our uncrossed stars travel on separate different paths. Indescribable emotions, needless dark gray clouds, these walls between us. Erasable history, retraceable footsteps in the sands of time.


	2. Ophelia

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 9-23-2003

Place: Karen's Dinner

Action: Nausea strikes Haley as she is trying to take a customer's order. Lucas assists his friend and lover, Haley.

Lucas (taking Haley's notepad and pencil): I got this

Haley (nauseous, she runs to the bathroom): Thanks

Scene: The bathroom

Action: Continuously, Haley vomits into the toilet. Haley wonders if she can be pregnant because she has never been this sick before. She chews on a peppermint and washes her hands in the sink several times. Feeling refreshed, she joins Lucas outside for their lunch break.

Lucas (embracing Haley): Hello Hales

Haley: I think I am pregnant

Lucas (shocked): What? When? How can you be so sure?

Haley (choked up): Nausea is one of the symptoms of pregnancy. I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet.

Lucas: Right now, we are on our lunch break. I can drive you to the store. You can buy a pregnancy test there.

Haley (embracing Lucas): Thanks

Lucas: No problem

Action: Just as promised, Lucas drives Haley to the store where she buys a pregnancy test. Patiently, Lucas waits for Haley to finish taking the test in the store's bathroom. The test results come out to be positive and their lives are never the same again. Karen is mad at first, but accepts the news eventually. Haley's diabetes makes the pregnancy to be high risked.

Time Period: Reality

Date: 11-13-2003-Two Months Later

Place: The Hospital-Haley's Recovery Room

Situation: Haley's miscarriage

Haley (delirious, she wakes up): Where am I?

Karen: Haley, you are in the hospital

Haley (pleading): Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with the baby?

Karen (to Lucas): should I tell her?

Lucas: No, I can tell her

Haley (hysterical): I demand the truth

Lucas (choked up): Haley, you fainted in the hallway at school. Your condition required immediate medical condition. The doctor said your bloodpressure

was high. Sadly, Ophelia died.

Haley (sobbing): Ophelia is dead?!

Lucas: Yes. We have indeed lost our precious Ophelia Ann Scott

Haley (crying into Karen's arms): I miss my baby

Karen (sympathetic): I understand, sweetheart


	3. Mourning Morning Grace

Lucas' p.o.v

Wisdom requires having a heart that is halfcracked open.

Endless, kindness is a long-lasting memory.

Time recaptures and erases our past history.

Your heart runs as fast as a horse.

Your abrupt early departure doesn't make any sense.

Your absence won't get any better or worse.

Halfcracked open is your jar of secrets and regrets.

I wonder if you have reached the place where you can

finally shine like a star? I wonder if the war inside your

mind has ended?


	4. Exit Strategies

Haley's p.o.v

Breaking away from old surroundings

Roam freely around the world

Angelic wings

Visible busted blood vessels

Exit strategies, unplanned early departures

X-rays of the human heart and mind

Irresistible secret deep longing for something more

The constant need to escape and start all over again

Our solemn ungodly hour

Uncommon goals

Confusing road maps

Halfhearted devotion

A bittersweet transition

Ill-fated stars

Rosewood crosses

Eroding establishments

Introspection

Glittery mirror reflection

Nearby distant comic relief


	5. Strong Resilience

Lucas' p.o.v

Prepared for whatever

Restless mind never fall asleep

Eyes of the deep blue sea

Patience

A ghost lost in time

Red rosy skies

Everpresent past life

Angelic afterglow, be slow to fade away

Defying gravity

You beat against the odds


	6. Somewhere Between Time and Space

Haley's p.o.v

Somewhere between time and space, your voice lingers on.

Your face appears hazy, almost dreamlike.

You are partially whole and complete without me.

The choice to live in peace depends greatly on you.


	7. Humble Submission

Lucas' p.o.v

A life to remember, an undiscovered star, an unborn legacy.

A difficult pregnancy, a combination of the summer and winter.

Drifting farther away, words falter in this shelter of privacy

where we think more instead of talking. A life to remember, my sacrificial lamb,

my guardian angel. The essence of pink October, your silent war with cancer

and high blood pressure. Under the weather, whatever happened to your cure

so called laughter? A life to remember, your fragile heart, one extraordinary

love with special needs. Forever is fading away, but please stay here with me

for a little while. In a world where memories of September eleventh never

disappear, December and November provide sanctuary for our tired weary

souls on the seventh day.


	8. Unfolding Genesis

Haley's p.o.v

Unfolding genesis

New year resolutions

Impending birth of something brand new

Quickening motion

Uncommon uniqueness

Extraordinary hidden passageways

Echoes of success

Newfound self-confidence


	9. Steel Magnolias

Place: Lucas and Haley's house-The Den

Action: Lucas and Haley are watching the movie, "Steel Magnolias"

Haley (emotional): Steel Magnolias is my favorite movie. I can definitely relate to it.

Lucas: How so?!

Haley (admiring her growing baby bump): I am pregnant and have diabetes

Lucas: Against all odds, we are almost to the finish line

Haley (stares down at her wet dress): My water just broke

Lucas (carries Haley out of the door): Off to the hospital, here we go

Action: Developing Preeclampsia, Haley endures an emergency cesarean section at the hospital. Derek never leaves her side. They welcome a healthy baby boy named Miracle into the world.

Scene: The Same Day-The Emergency Room-The Cesarean section

Haley (emotional, she is under a lot of pressure): Ouch..

Lucas (comforting Haley): Everything will be ok, Hales

Haley (feeling discomfort): Ouch..

Doctor (pulling the baby out of Haley): Haley, I apologize for your discomfort. We are trying to get the baby out.

(Silently, Miracle enters the world. Nurses work hard to revive the baby)

Haley (worried): Has my baby been born yet? If so, why isn't he crying?

Doctor (closing Haley's womb): The baby had trouble breathing when he was born. The nurses are working on her right now.

Scene: Haley's recovery room

(A nurse enters the room carrying Miracle who is wrapped up in a blue blanket. Miracle is full of energy. Lucas and Haley receive Miracle with open hearts and arms)


	10. Health Conscious

Haley's p.o.v

Happiness comes from within

Exercise in moderation

Always leads to weight loss and low blood pressure

Live Love Laugh out loud

Take time out to enjoy the view, mother nature's beauty

Healthy foods such as fruits and vegetables can also increase longevity

You are never too old or young to learn something brand new


	11. Overboard

Lucas' p.o.v

Diabetes

Excessive gluten

An unforeseen heart attack

Two twin ghosts

High blood pressure and obesity jump over generations

Endless discernment

A wise conscience

Learning not to go overboard

This path of life is hard, but worth the sacrifice in the end

Hope motivates me to keep on living and reaching for the stars


	12. My Garden of Hearts

Haley's p.o.v

A garden of hearts, an enchanted magical kingdom.

A friend in need is a friend in deed to plant a seed of encouragement.

A lovely Christmas melody, delicious food for the soul, mind and body.

Candy-coated snowflakes, luxurious priceless treasures, a collection of memories. Unselfish agape love, a special kind of wisdom.

Breaking dawn, random positive thoughts.

Everlasting oxygen; a season of gratitude, celebration and transition.

The chill in the air makes the warmth of home even more inviting.

Heavenly solitude, beautiful divine sunshine.

A garden of hearts, this unique sacred bloodline of mine.

Remarkable fortitude, an ocean of endless possibilities.

Soothing calmness, sweet dreams, newborn hope.

Overflowing goodness, winter's blessings.

Holy atonement, immeasurable depth, the length of time.

Extraordinary heroic strength and faith, much needed comic relief.


	13. Eternal Love

Lucas' p.o.v

Diamond Jewel

Irreplaceable heart of gold

A bold confident songbird

My comic relief, my inspiration, my role model

Overachieving underdog

Naturally beautiful phenomenal small wonder

Dazzling bewilderment

Radiant afterglow

Extraordinary prodigy of mine

Adorable Hollywood starlet

My muse, my hero, my eternal love

A star shining brightly on the world's stage

God's beloved child

Immovable skyscraper

Creative musical artistic genius, age gracefully with time


	14. Ministry of Hospitality

Haley's p.o.v

Christmas magic

Obvious cosmic signs

Ministry of hospitality

An outcry of devotion

Goodwill

Immortal love of mine

Catch me if you can, time


	15. Odyssey of the mind

Lucas' p.o.v

Above ordinary

Beloved solitude

Odyssey of the mind

Various adventures

Errands

Random daydreams

Take me to infinity

Inner hiding place

Godspeed and goodluck

Once in a lifetime phenomenon

Ongoing daily perseverance

Divine merciful grace

A different kind of blessing

Your embrace

Only time knows how long our stars will continue to shine in the spotlight

Unique describes your talent and my fascination with you


	16. Ready for anything

Haley's p.o.v

Taste of triumph

A short-lived victory

Success smiles right back at me tonight

This golden magical touch of mine doesn't last forever

Epiphany, echoes of what could've should've would've been

Although I may lose confidence, I will give faith another chance

My heart and conscience work very well together

Because of hope, I can dream big again

Even if rain replaces the sunshine, I won't complain

Ready for anything, I embrace the unknown


	17. Your silent departure

Lucas' p.o.v

Quietly, you passed me by

Unavoidable, fate captured your heart before I could build a bridge of communication

I miss you and so does everyone else

Even in death, your legacy lives on

Time proves just how strong you really were in your faith

One day you will experience a resurrection

Under the ground, you now rest in peace

Come and chase after me, shadows

Halfway empty, will I be the next one to go up with the angels?

All I ever needed was relief instead of grief

I believe we will see each other again so please don't say goodbye

Remember me and hold onto our memories forever


	18. After I am gone

Haley's p.o.v

Loosely knit together, the tie that connected us came undone too easily and quickly.

Time was never on our side in the first place. I travel through death valley without your guidance.

Every breath, every sweet melody that I contain in my body now belongs to the angels. After I am gone,

whoever shall wiggle your funny bone? After I am gone, will you still feel depressed and alone? After I am gone,

however will you remember me?


	19. Nightly merry go round

Lucas' p.o.v

Nightly merry go round

Inaudible symphony

Ghosts from my past, present and future

Holograms

These memories, flashbacks and revelations of mine

Extraordinary circumstances

Nameless divine presence

Dreamy dreary weary beautiful immortal soul

Early special delivery

Recoverable faith

One long-awaited breakthrough

Senseless fairytale magic

Exceptional precious miracle, unexplainable unfathomable marvelous small wonder, my undying joy


	20. Narrow passages

Miracle's p.o.v

Destiny's unwritten swansong, a deep longing for something more

Our changing twilight, our changing surroundings, various adventures

Wanderlust

Narrow passages

A time without end

Reflection

Remembrance of the unborn and deceased

Our lost tomorrow

Winter's hope

Endless bittersweet sorrow

Nightly customary goodbye lullaby


	21. Echoes of lost time

Haley's p.o.v

Born with wings

Let loose the reins

Echoes of lost time

Eternal higher place

Dreamless infant state of mind

Everpresent wind

Nature's hidden treasures

Inconceivable immeasurable solitude

Garden of bleeding hearts

Hope's undying fortitude

This decade long unrest


	22. Winter's Joy

Lucas' p.o.v

Winter's joy

Immeasurable warmth

Near distant companionship

Tales of grace and endurance

Endless mirth

Random acts of kindness

Our newborn hope

Sweet Noel

Easily recoverable Christmas spirit


End file.
